The New Gods
by Nightmare7795
Summary: Yeah I know horrible title, I'll change it if I can think of anything else. Now come and see the Greek Gods in the modern day world, reborn after a mysterious plauge somehow killed almost all of the Gods. Read as three heroes help them get their memories back reclaim their titles as Gods. and relive some of their memories modern style...Horrible summary. I know. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In a place far beneath the earth's surface and the sun's warm rays of light laid a place full of darkness and horror, of suffering, sorrow, and madness. It looked like a never-ending cavern, with screams of pain ripping through the air like a knife.

It was the Underworld, the realm of Hades, Lord of the dead.

Hades, god of the dead. He was at this moment waiting for Hecate to come back with water, he was hot, too hot it was like his body was on fire, but there were no flames. It didn't make sense. Was this what his family went through when they faded? He wondered, he hoped not this was excruciating. And when he could ignore the pain for a bit, boring. He wanted to be able to sit up in his bed, to see his home, the Underworld, see Charon ferry the dead across the Acheron, to see the wicked punished in the Fields of Punishment, see the souls of heroes and the good enjoy the after-life in the Elysian fields. It was so rare to see someone actually _enjoy _the after-life.

The Elysian fields...they were always her favorite...

His thoughts were cut off by Hecate returning with a bowl and towl, she walked to his bedside, her long purplish-black hair swaying as she walked and sat beside him, setting her bowl and the floor and damping the towl in cool water then brushing it over his face taking some of the burning away for a moment.

"How are you feeling, my lord?" she asked, her voice soft and sad, he could barely hear her over the screams of the dead.

"Weak," he rasped out, his voice was softer than hers was. "I don't have much time left Hecate, I suspect I won't last for an hour more." He reached out grunting in pain as his movement seemed to aggravate the flames, grasping her pale shaking hand he tried to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Hecate gave a weak chuckle and squeezed his back.

"If this had been a thousand years ago, you would have told me to stop crying and to go away because my tears were an annoyance to you. Persephone really changed you Lord Hades."

"Yes she did, my queen truly was special." Hades gave a weak smile and suddenly the flames grew inside him and nearly took him right then and there he flinched horribly yanking his hand away from Hecate. He groaned, nearly yelled but he did still have his pride, immediately Hecate was hovering over him, trying to help but was useless.

"Ok than, maybe I _don't _have an hour." Hades said and again grasped Hecate's hand "Now Hecate you know what you must do correct?" he rasped.

"M-m-my Lord, I don't think I can, how do you know I just won't fade after you're"

"We _don't _know Hecate but we must hope you won't fade like the rest of us. It's all we can do. Now do you remember what we discussed?" Hades demanded to know. "Yes Lord Hades I do."

"When the time is right when you and the others return I must send them, I must send the heroes to awaken your's and the others memories. When and _only _when the time is right...And when that time will be I have no clue." Hecate muttered the last part under breath

"Yes and have you chosen the heroes?"

"I have chosen Jason, Perseus and Theseus."

"Good those three will do. Ungh." Another wave of pain went through Hades and he knew his time was up now. Hades gave her hand one more squeeze and closed his eyes jus letting the pain go through him now instead of fighting it like he used to. "Do not worry Hecate everything will be fine. You will see all of us again. Persephone, Thanatos, Nyx, you will see us again. And besides Triton, Hestia and Charon haven't faded either-a good sign that we are coming back- they will keep you company. Now take care of the Underworld and to feed Cerberus for me...Goodbye my friend."

Hades disappeared, just like all the other gods did in a sudden burst of fire coming out of his body, leaving behind only gold dust and the sound of someone mourning their now dead friend.

Hecate's sobs echoed all through out the Underworld, The howling of Cerberus soon joining the sobs. Charon continued to ferry the souls of the dead across the river, his hood hiding his face.

If anyone had looked at him directly they would have seen tears of grief slowly find their way down the ferryman's cheeks.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you made it down this far. If you did I hope you liked it, this is my first time really writing a story and I am super nervous about it. I don't really have much to say but if anyone has a problem with my grammer or anything please ignore or better yet please give me some tips. I've never taken anything like a writing course before, but I plan to when I move back to the States. So this is all just my raw talent, if I _have _any talent for writing. **

**Anyway I'll stop boring you with my talking and just please ask that you review, and please come back and read more when I update.  
**

**Also any and every idea someone might have for the story will be welcomed with open arms so please share if you have any. Just PM me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay updating quickly, for me that never happens. Weird.  
**

**Anyway Have to warn you before you read the gods will be going by deferent names in their new lives, usually I'll posting their new names up here in case you might not recognize them in the story. Also I'll also be having some of the Titans and other people for Greek myth. You can find anyone's name here. Main characters in this chapter.  
**

**Richard 'Dick' Himmel- Apollo  
**

**Pippa Himmel- Artemis  
**

**Elena 'Lena' Himmel- Leto  
**

**Orion Rogers- Orion the Hunter  
**

**Just mentioned but...  
**

**Fabian Himmel- Helios  
**

**Serena Himmel- Selene  
**

**I make a Percy Jackson reference in this chapter so I'll just say this now I don't own Percy Jackson or anything having to do with it.  
**

* * *

**Who knows how many years later. **

** December 21, 2012  
**

"Dick! Pippa! Orion!" A slender woman with blond hair the color of gold and tired silver eyes called to the three children in her home. "Dinner is ready! Come and get it!" Instantly the sound of heavy teenage footsteps sounded in the apartment. Two boys came running into the living room, one of the boys looked very much like the woman who had called them. He was tall and had slender build with tan skin, the healthy natural type not like the kind you get from salons and it never faded. He was lightly muscled showing that he played sports and he had the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen, they were like the sky in the middle of a summer day. He also inherited the same golden blond hair from his mother.

The other boy was more muscular and broader shoulder but he wasn't one of the _really _muscular guys, he had tan skin like his friend just a shade darker, shaggy black hair that went almost to his shoulders and looked like it had never met a comb or brush before, tall and green eyes like the sea.

"Here mom! What's for dinner?" "Here Ms. Himmel!"

Ms. Himmel chuckled "I can see your here boys and Orion I've told you a million times call me Lena. Dick we're having chicken Cascadias tonight, where is your sister?" she asked looking and not seeing her youngest anywhere.

"Pippa is still in her room talking to Thalia and Zöe, they're planning a camping trip with some other girls for early spring." Dick sat down at the table and quickly filled his plate with as many casadias as his mother's watchful eyes would allow and rice. Stuffing his mouth he said "The girls finally found someone to chaperone their camping trip."

A young girl came in the room saw the state her brother was in and grimaced in disgust "Dick has mom taught you nothing? Don't talk with your mouth fill and chew with your mouth closed." She scolded her brother as she passed and starting filling her own plate.

Pippa was small for age of now 12, only 4 foot 7, with a dancer's build light and delicate, not that anyone who knew her thought Pippa was _delicate, _her hair was also blond and straight like her families but it was pale falling to her hips and her bangs falling into her eyes, her eyes were inherited from her mother silver like the moon and she had pale freckles dancing their way across her cheeks and nose.

Dick swallowed and grinned as Orion sat across from him, filling his own plate. "Sorry sis, But I'm starving and you know likes to know why when one of us is late for dinner." Pippa rolled her eyes but couldn't disagree with him. Sitting down next to Orion Pippa took a bite of her dinner. Mmm Cascadia. Her favorite.

For a few minutes till Orion spoke up "So the world didn't end today. Who else saw that coming?"

Pippa snorted "Of course the world didn't end, The Mayans just ran out of room the wheel."

Dick laughed "You never know Pip there is still -hey don't throw your food at me- like five hours until the day is over, so there is still a chance." He grinned. Pippa glared she _hated _being called Pip._  
_

"It's my birthday _Richard _don't ruin it for me or else." She warned.

"Or what _Pip_?"

Pippa grinned innocently "Or I'll just have to show all the girls at your school that video of you reenacting that video of you singing call me maybe." she said in the sweetest voice possible. Dick choked on coke and Orion started laughing like a hyena.

"I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THE DVD!"

"DICK! No yelling in the apartment!"

"BUT MOM!"

"No buts! Now sit down and finish your dinner so your sister can open her gifts. Pippa no blackmailing your brother."

"Yes ma'am" "Yes mom"

Orion chuckled and scooped up more rice. "You know Ms. Himm- Lena just cause you tell them to stop doesn't mean they will. In fact As soon as you leave for work later they plan on fighting like savage animals."

The Himmel children glared at him. The traitor. They caught the others glance and nodded, a truce only until the traitor is taken care of.

Ms. Himmel chuckled "As long as they don't leave blood on anything they can go for it. Give me too less mouths to feed."

"OI!" "MOMMY! How can you betray us like that!" Dick and Pippa yelled.

"Easy, now are you done? Good time for gifts and cake, I have to leave in 45 minutes." Half an hour later all the gifts were open and half the cake was gone- a red wine cake again Pippa's favorite- Pippa had gotten a new Mp3 player from Dick already with her favorite songs on it, a soft green hoodie and several new Wonder Woman comics from her mom- she liked comics sue her -a gift card for the local book store from Thalia and Zöe given to her at school, a ticket for the aquarium from Danny, one of her two guy friends, 50 dollars from her cousin Fabian and some books on animals and nature from Fabian's sister Serena, and her favorite gift most defiantly was from Orion.

It was a simple black velvet choker with the triple moon goddess symbol hanging on it, the symbol was real silver according to Orion and the emerald, amethyst and onyx were all real too. It was gorgeous

Pippa couldn't help herself, she threw herself at Orion and hugged him tightly, squealing with joy "Orion! This has to be the most amazing gift EVER! But how did you possibly pay for this?" She asked still hugging Orion

Orion laughed and hugged her lightly, his arms wrapping around her waist lightly. "Trust me it was hard. I had to cut a deal with Mr. Whitmore and even then he made me pay almost 100 dollars for me you don't want to know what I had to do."

Pippa squeezed him once more and let go lightly pecking him on the cheek as she leaned back, her cheeks were a bright red, she knew whether from embarrassment or happiness she didn't know. Smiling happily she grabbed the choker and gave it to Orion, turning around and getting her hair our of the way. "Here put it on I want to see how it looks." she commanded

Orion rolled his eyes but obeyed, when it was on Pippa let her hair fall back into place and ran to the mirror in the hall.

It was even more beautiful on her and the jewels seemed to glow, as she stared Pippa's eyes grew heavy and she swayed. Her eyes closed and she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter two I hope it isn't disappointing.  
**

**I make a Harry Potter reference, so I don't own HP. I am not J.K Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Modern day, December 21, 2012**

Hecate sat on a bench in of the few courtyards in Hades' obsidian palace, reading a book from the surface. This was the only place in the Underworld to truly have life in it. Hecate looked around.

Persephone's garden. A truly magnificent place with green grass, flowers were planted everywhere and never died, flowers that usually didn't grow anywhere near each other on the surface but grew altogether here in her garden. Wild and Roman orchids, Hyacinth, Bougainvillea, cliff roses and many others. There was a beautiful pond with a waterfall that Hecate was sitting next to and trees also dotted the garden, olive trees, a few laurel trees, two yew trees and the last tree Hecate was sitting under currently. A pomegranate tree, the very same pomegranate tree where Hades tricked his beloved wife into staying with him by eating six seeds.

Hecate gave a little laugh, Lord Hades had been so _funny _when Persephone had first come to the Underworld. To think the great fearsome Lord of the Dead had been reduced to little more than a lovesick puppy when Persephone had arrived here.

Hecate smiled, remembering how Hades had come to her one day out of the blue almost begging her to come to the palace and try to befriend the future queen of the Underworld and then later him coming back asking for advice on how to win her heart, he said he had tried _everything _giving her the most beautiful dresses, the most expensive jewelry, more than she could ever ask for...just spending time with and getting to know each other had never even occurred to Lord Hades to spend time with her!

Giving another laugh and smiling sadly Hecate returned to her book humans always had such funny and interesting ideas about magic and how someone really preformed it, wands, staffs, it was funny but Hecate had to admit this book really was good even if the author got performing magic wrong. Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban.

Hecate had also seen the movie. Needless to say the book was much better. She was about to close the book, it was time to feed Cerberus when she felt it. It...it was heavenly, there was no other way to put it, it was like Hecate had been suffocating and hadn't even realized it and now she was taking in her first breath of air.

Hecate knew what it was immediately. "They're back." she whispered, she stood up, her book abandoned. "You!" she snapped at a Shade -the severents of Hades, what looked like black mist taking the form of a human with red mist as eyes- "Bring me the souls of Jason the Argonaut, Perseus son of Zeus and Theseus son of Poseidon. Now!"

The Shade floated off, if Shades could feel at this moment, this Shade would have been excited. Lord Hades was coming back!

* * *

_She was running, running so fast the forest was nothing but a blur. Her favorite hunting dogs Hormenos(Impulse) and Labros(Fierce) running beside her, just as excited as their mistress to see their friend as she was to see her hunter._

_The forests end was coming closer, the sea breeze already caressing her face, she ran faster bursting forth from the trees she saw him standing atop the water, his black hair ruffling in the breeze, sea green eyes amused as he watched his dog chasing after imagery prey. Her dogs gave happy barks and joined Sirius.  
_

_He looked up from the dogs just in time to see her splash in the water jumping up to give him a choking hug, as her body unconsciously changed from that of a 12 year old to 17 years old. "Orion!" she called happily "I've missed you!" she said.  
_

_Orion chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly "Lady Artemis it has been only two days since we've last seen each other." he pointed out.  
_

_Artemis back to look at his face and pouted "I've told a before call me Artemis no Lady Artemis, just Artemis. And I missed you yesterday. It was boring all we did was have one big meeting and Hades was there too and he and Demeter got into another fight which caused Hera to yell at both Demeter and Zeus for having Persephone." Artemis groaned and hugged Orion again leaning her head against his chest "It was one fight after another, I finally escaped around at sunset with the excuse of my job. It annoyed me to no end, in fact I_ still _find myself annoyed by all of it._"_  
_

_Orion squeezed her lightly then let go, confusing her, he stepped back and walked over to the edge of the forest where he had laid his hunting gear, taking a small package and walking back over to Artemis who was now playing with the dogs, complementing them on catching fake prey and rubbing their bellies.  
_

_"Artemis!" he called  
_

_She looked up, a little confused but happy he was coming back. "Yes Orion?"  
_

_Orion stopped in front of her, a little closer to her than a normal friend would be. "Well hopefully this will make you feel better." He handed her the package "Happy birthday, Artemis."  
_

_Artemis smiled and opened the package not expecting much, but it was the thought that counted, that's what mortals said. Opening it Artemis found the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was simple choker made of what looked like gold with the symbol of the triple moon goddess engraved on it with three small gems on the three moons, a small emerald in the waxing moon, an onyx in the full moon and a amethyst in the waning moon.  
_

_Artemis smiled "Nyx, Hecate and I. The three triple moon goddesses." She looked up at Orion "Thank you, my hunter. This is the most wonderful gift anyone could have gotten me." she leaned up on her toes, for she wasn't very tall only an inch or so shorter than Orion's shoulder, and kissed his cheek. Her won cheeks flushing a light red.  
_

_"But I am curious my hunter how did you get this?" It must have cost you very much." She frowned.  
_

_"It didn't cost me anything at all Artemis, and actually Lord Hephaestus made this for me. His servant Cedalion and I became good friends when he was taking me to Helios and we have stayed in contact with each other, last week when I visited him in Lord Hephaestus' forge I was told that your birthday was coming up soon, when I expressed my desire to get you a gift Lord Hephaestus made a deal with me. I would do a favor for him and he would create a gift for you. I fulfilled my end of the bargain and so did he."  
_

_Artemis smiled and gave the choker to Orion, turned around and pulled her pale blond hair out of the way "Here put it on." she commanded "I want to see how it looks on me." Once it was on Artemis pulled her hair back into place and ran to the water. It fit perfectly, she smiled, the gold was smooth and cool against her skin and the gems seemed to glow the longer she looked at them...they were perfect.  
_

"Pippa!Pippa! Wake up!"

_Artemis frowned. She was suddenly feeling dizzy, the world around her was disappering...Wha..._

* * *

"Pippa!" Dick yelled. shaking his little sister now, he wouldn't admit it but he was scared, she looked so different now from earlier. She was always pale but now her skin looked sickly and _way _too pale for it to be healthy, the black of her new choker stood out scaring Dick even worse.

He had enjoyed himself earlier, watching his little sister open her gifts to see what see what she all got. he remembered he had felt a little jealous of his best friend for getting Pippa such a great present but those thoughts had cleared out of his mind when he'd heard a thump coming from the hallway and ran to see his sweet little sister laying on the floor looking like she was dead.

His mother was on Pippa's other side checking Pippa's pulse, trying to find out what was wrong while Orion tried to calm Dick down, but failing.

"Dick! Calm down she's going to be fine!" Orion yelled, pulling Dick's arms away from his sister, trying not to show his own worry for the girl he sometimes worried he cared a bit _too much_ for.

Dick was about to answer but his mother interpreted "He's right Dick, Pippa has just fainted, theres nothing wrong with her."

"But why did she faint?" Dick wanted to know.

"I don't know sweetie, but lets get her into bed, I don't think she'll like it very much if we let her sleep on the floor." Dick nodded and picked up his sister. Walking down the short hallway to her room he elbowed his way in and laid her on her bed. His mother following, taking off Pippa's jeans and necklace so she'll be comfortable and tucking her in.

As soon as she was under her blanket Pippa rolled onto her side and started muttering in her sleep. Lena smiled leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead and ushered Dick out of the room into the hallway where Orion was waiting. "I imagine she was just tired, she's been working so hard these last few weeks in school." Lena whispered as she joined the two boys. "Now I have to go to work at the hospital, will you two be alright? with me gone or..."

"Don't worry mom," Dick gave her a reassuring smile, though it wasn't as bright like his usual smiles were. "We will be fine and we'll call you when Pippa wakes up."

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. There are left-overs if you want any and don't eat the rest of the cake. Pippa won't forgive you if you-" she was cut off by noise from her daughter's room

"Orion...miss...you" They heard Pippa say in her sleep.

The effect was immediate Lena burst in giggles and ran off grabbing her coat and purse, waving to the boys and leaving. Dick turned to glare at his friend missing his mother's wave. "What did you do, Orion?" he asked/demanded to know.

"Nothing." Orion said his face red as a tomato.

"Yeah, sure, and the sky is orange. She is only 12 stay away from her." Dick told him. Orion groaned putting his face in his hands "I'm not going to do anything Dick don't worry." He tried to placate his friend. "Come on let's go play Skyrim."

"I want to play Guitar hero."

"Okay then, Guitar hero then Skyrim. Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Back in the Underworld the three heroes were preparing to depart and return to the watching them with hopeful eyes. "Now," she said, "You three remember what you must do?" she asked.

The three and nodded and the one in the middle spoke up " We are to find the gods in their reincarnated human selfs and help them reawaken their memories as Gods." The man looked to be in his early thirties with black hair that fell shortly past his ears and sea green eyes marking him as a son of Poseidon. a little over average height he had tan skin and regal look of a king.

"Yes Theseus, correct. Now before you three leave I must wrong you, you will be meeting more than just the Olympians and Lord Hades. Some of the minor gods and others of legend, such as Medea, and Medusa, your wife Andromeda, Jason and your own son Hippolytus, Theseus."

"So be careful, the Gods are mortal now which means they can die. And there are those who wish revenge on the Gods who can now take it. The Gods immortality will be returned to them only when the have regained all of their past memories and they have survived till this day next year." Hecate told them. and the left. Wanting to begin their mission as soon as possible.

"And one more thing," Hecate called, right before they left her sight. She hesitated "This is also your second chance," she told them. "Your second chance at life, take it and use it well, correct past mistakes, reunite with your loved ones. Now go!" she suddenly commanded.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean Thompson-Hades  
**

**April Overland-Persephone  
**

**Charlotte Overland-Demeter  
**

**Mira Charleston-Aphrodite  
**

**Romeo Charleston-Eros  
**

* * *

**December 22, 2012**

He was sipping his coffee, black three lumps of sugar and almost scalding, just the way he like it, when he heard something. The shrieking of a banshee. A very prejudiced banshee, he thought to him self. Ignoring the sounds of his employees tiring to stop Charlotte Overland from storming into his office but failing. Horribly. He gave a sigh and rubbed his temples, he was tired and wanted to go home, owning and running a multi-billion dollar company was exhausting.

He was a handsome man in his mid thirties with long silky black hair usually tied in a ponytail, tall and broad shoulder but pale and he always wore dark suits that made his skin stand out even more. His most noticeable feature were his eyes they were the exact color of sapphires.

"THOMPSON!" He heard right outside his office door before it was thrown open by admittedly an attractive woman, tall with hair the color of wheat, dark blue eyes. and tan skin and tall. It was almost a shame she hated him, he thought. He liked tall women.

He ignored her and went back to his files, he had to finish looking them over before he could let himself go home for the night. She walked forward her winter boots stomping heavily on his polished floor, slamming her hands on his desk she gave a wordless snarl glaring at this monster that she had foolishly welcomed into her home once.

He heaved a heavy sigh, ignoring her was not going to work this time. "Can I help you with something, Charlotte?" using her name so causally as if they were friends always annoyed her to no end.

"It's Ms. Overland to _you _Thompson. And I want you to answer me something. What do you think you're doing, making my daughter work three days before christmas? She should be at home with me baking cookies, wrapping presents for her little sister. Not working herself to the bone, you making her do God knows what."

He blinked up at her from his seat. "Is that all?"

"Yes! You slave driver!"

"I see, well _Ms. Overland_," he emphasized her name "The reason your daughter is working three days before christmas and she'll be working tomorrow and christmas eve too, is because she offered to work on those days." He sipped some more coffee and pushed back some loose hair that had fallen from his ponytail.

"She offe-"

"Yes mom," a tall young woman with short amber-colored hair walked into the room wearing a silk green blouse and a dark brown skirt that hugged her legs, she had a faint tan and spring green eyes that peaked through the short strands of hair the fell into her face. "I offered to work today, tomorrow and christmas eve. Now could you please leave Mr. Thompson alone? The sooner he's done reading and or signing those papers, the sooner I get to go home and watch christmas movies with you and Melody."

Charlotte sighed and nodded, she knew she still had to talk to her daughter about _why _she was taking on extra work for this _man, _she shivered but the sooner April got away from him the better. "Okay April. Just give me a call when you're done and I'll come and pick up." she walked over to her daughter, gave her a very tight hug, shot her boss one last glare and left almost slamming the door as she did.

April sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Must you always annoy my mother when she comes here Dean?"

Dean smirked and sipped his now warm coffee, "She makes it too easy."

"Still," she scolded her boss without worry of losing her job or getting her pay reduced. "It's not nice and you never know someday, my mom might just lock me up in the barn and I'll become like Rapunzel, locked inside someplace with no hope to escape."

"And that concerns me how?" amused that she would compare herself with a fairytale, "I could always get a new personal assistant."

"Yes you could, but answer me this. In the two and half years I've worked for you, how many times have I tried to get you to sleep with me, or done something that could ruin your reputation, steal money-though I could use a pay raise-etc, etc. So how many times sir? I would like to know."

"You have never done any of that April, I will admit. But I have to argue that you _could _ruin my reputation. After all according to your mother I kidnapped you two years ago. Nothing ruins a rep faster than a fully grown man taking a 17-year-old girl to his house and her not emerging until the next morning." He gave all of his finished paperwork to April to file quickly, he could take care of the rest tomorrow. "It took four months after that to convince her to let you work here if I recall correctly."

"Four months, three weeks, six days. But who's counting?" April said as she but away the files in a cabinet. Dean was known by most people as being a heartless person that would kill his own mother if she stood in the way of him getting what he wanted. But that would be hard, her being dead already and all. The one thing Dean was known actually to care about was his dog. Kore.

A **Meliteo Kinidio**, Small Greek Domestic Dog. An odd choice for a man like him, but he had found her when she was a puppy and never bothered to give her away. It was thanks to Kore that Dean and April met. And April had the job she did today. three years ago, April had been going around town volunteering for work, trying to figure out what she wanted to do in the future, one week April had been at the vets when Dean had brought Kore in for a yearly check up, Dean hadn't taken much notice of her then just that she and Kore gotten along really well. Which was strange, Kore usually hid from strangers.

Half a year later, he had shown up at her front door demanding to see her and when she showed up he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and kidnapped her.

Dean had just come back from a vacation only to find the guy he hired to take care of Kore not there, and Kore laying on the ground, in pain. He had tried the vet but he was in the hospital. desperate, Dean had remembered the girl who had volunteered at the vets and upon discovering who she was, he went to her house got her and took her back to his home.

It turned out Kore was pregnant. A pregnant dog and her litter of five, was the start of strange and beautiful job/friendship. April became Dean's personal assistant, helping him out in the office, going to the other side of town to get his favorite coffee, taking care of Kore when Dean went away for business trips, etc, etc.

"Who is?" he wondered, standing up, stretching till he heard something make a nice _crack_! "Come on, I'll buy you dinner." Dean said grabbing his jacket from where he laid it earlier on his office couch. Also grabbing April's, helping her with it.

"I told mom I'd call her when I was done." she said, not making a move to get her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"So, you'd rather go home try to put up with your overprotective, smothering mother telling you to quit your job, and not go to that nice little café you like so much two blocks away where they have a wonderful new vegetarian soup that I'm sure you'd _love_?"

April bit her lip, he was trying to get a date with her, she knew. He never hesitated to make his attraction to her known, except when her mother was around. She should say no, she knew but..."You'll buy me a slice of that chocolate pomegranate tart?" she asked

Dean chuckled and looked down at her, god those lips, he thought then quickly shook off that thought. There'll be time for that later...perferably after dinner. "I'll buy you as many slices as you want." he told her.

April smiled. "My mom can wait." she said, secretly thrilled when Dean bowed to her, opened the door and muttered "My lady," letting her go first. If he kept acting like that April might just let Dean get away with kissing her after dinner, she giggled at the thought ran out the door when Dean questioned her about the sudden laugh.

* * *

"And cut!" the director yelled. "Mira! You were fantastic! Good work."

Mira smiled, instantly all men within a fifty mile radius felt weak-kneed and breathless. That was the kind of effect Mira Charleston had on the male species. She was only 22 with long wavy scarlet hair, curves in all the right places, large doe brown eyes with gold mixed in and a face that would even make Venus jealous, her old Uncle Albert would always say when he visited.

"Thanks, Chuck. I rehearsed my lines last night. I was really nervous that I wouldn't be able to remember. They've given me so much trouble." Mira shook her head a sheepish smile on her angelic face. "Just ask Romeo." she said as she walked off the set, an overly romantic-quite chessey and unrealistic looking set in her opinion. But who ever listened to the air-headed celebrity?

Romeo looked up from his game, he was a small boy of 11 with red hair like his sister but his was lighter almost pink. He had large blue eyes that could melt a heart of stone and a face round with baby fat, but even more angelic looking then his sister. "Huh? Oh, yeah Mira was really nervous. She couldn't even touch her dessert." he recalled "She didn't notice when Anthony came over." That had been the weirdest part of last night, sure his sister was never nervous about her roles and stuff but she was a die-hard romantic and she had won the lead role of the world's soon to be worst romantic comedy _ever_. It was an insult to her abilities and love of love to play this, but she had promised she would do it for Romeo, who had also got a part in it.

But really how someone could _not _notice a six foot five giant of muscle and a prosthetic leg limp into their home was beyond him.

"Yeah that was pretty weird, I'll have to make it up to Anthony somehow." A grin spread across the actress/model's face, showing she knew _exactly _how she would make it up to him. Mira walked over to her brother knowing all the guy's eyes would be on her, watching as her hips swayed. She could almost hear their thoughts.

"Come on Romeo, we got to go. Promised to meet Penelope for lunch." Romeo's face light up, it was a well-known fact to people close to the sibling actors that Romeo had the biggest crush on his sister's best friend.

Romeo grabbed his sister's hand and they walked out of the studio. Neither of them noticing a man watching them from the shadows before he disappeared.

* * *

**Okay people! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not very sure anyone will like it *Worried face* I'm not very good with romance so there will be a limited amount of it. This is really just me trying it out with Hades and Persephone.**

**Also don't worry the man at the end of the chapter wasn't anyone _bad._ Or was he?**

**Anyway I'll stop rambling now and just ask that you pretty please with a cherry on top, please review and if anyone has any ideas or wants to see anyone just PM or leave a review and I'll see what I can do.  
**


End file.
